The Winner takes it all
by lulue79
Summary: Dans un univers où le monde est divisé en deux, la guerre fait rage. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et il arrive que l'ennemi ne soit pas celui que l'on croit être. La recherche de la vérité va conduire Daichi, ange, à rencontrer Sugawara Koushi, démon. Cette rencontre va changer la vision qu'ils portent sur le monde.
1. Prologue

**The winner takes it all  
**

Prologue

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Haruichi Furudate . De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** En fin de fic !

 **Warning :** Shonen-ai ; Guerre

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

L'univers est quelque chose de bien étrange. Humains, nous nous le représentons en trois dimensions. Nous lui donnons une forme géométrique simple – une sphère, un cube – et inconsciemment, nous nous situons au centre de cet univers. Nous cherchons des preuves de l'existence d'autres formes de vie, sans qu'il nous vienne à l'esprit qu'elles ne se situent peut-être pas dans _notre_ univers. Imaginez une bille dans un bocal transparent. Faites chauffez cette bille de telle manière que plus on s'approche des bords, plus la température diminue et que la surface extérieure de la bille ait une température de zéro kelvin ( -273°C ) À cette température, tout est immobile, figé. Maintenant, placez des êtres-vivants au cœur de cette bille et faites les se déplacer vers le bord – faites les essayer d'atteindre la frontière de leur univers. Plus ils avancent, plus ils s'éloignent du cœur. La température ambiante diminue et leur vitesse ralenti. À cause de cela, il leur est impossible d'atteindre le bord de la bille. Il leur paraît donc évident que l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvent est infini. Cependant, d'un point de vue extérieur, cet univers est contenu dans une bille, elle-même située dans un bocal qui lui se trouve dans une pièce et ainsi de suite.

L'univers qui nous intéresse pour cette histoire n'est pas celui des humains. Contrairement aux superstitions acquises à travers contes, légendes et religions, les êtres qui le peuplent ne se trouvent pas quelque part sur Terre, cachés à la vue de tous et attendant la mort de quelqu'un pour se révéler. En fait, ils n'en ont strictement rien à cirer, des humains. Ils ont suffisamment de problèmes sur leur dos pour y ajouter l'arrogance, la jalousie et l'envie de ces pitoyables petites créatures.

Non, l'univers qui nous intéresse est l'un de ces univers qui englobe les autres, sans forme particulière et avec plus de dimension que trois – rajoutez en une quatrième pour le temps et quelques autres juste pour semer la pagaille.

Prenez une planète dans cet univers – enfin ce que les humains appelleraient _planète_ – et nommez la 'Terre'. Observez ses habitants. Remarquez les caractéristiques qui les divisent – certains ont des ailes blanches et duveteuses tandis que d'autres ont des ailes écaillées, marrons, rouges, vertes, violettes… Certains n'en ont pas du tout – et celles qui les assemblent – deux jambes, deux bras, une tête. Bref, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humains, à quelques caractéristiques près – Enfin, regardez les relations qui les lient. Guerre, combats, sang et douleur. Vengeance, revanche, perte d'êtres chers. Cercles vicieux. Peu importe à quel point vous remontez en arrière, vous ne verrez rien d'autre qu'affrontements et conseils de guerre. Alors, pour essayer de mieux comprendre cette situation, vous allez observer le présent de deux de ces acteurs.

Sawamura Daichi, ange.

Et Sugawara Koushi, démon.

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous a donné envie d'en lire plus!

Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant la mi-août, mais j'essaierai de poster toute les semaines après cela.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse (un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal) j'ai une autre fic sur My Hero Academia et une sur Reborn qui sont en cours d'écriture. Aucune n'est abandonnée ( même si je reconnais que j'ai un gros blanc pour celle sur Reborn) et toutes reprennent mi-août.

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne journée et, je l'espère, retrouvons nous au chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1

**The winner takes it all**

Chapitre 1 Ou pourquoi est-ce que Georges Orwell fait de très bonnes citations.

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Haruichi Furudate . De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus. 

**Notes de l'auteur (IMPORTANT) :**

Je ne suis pas militaire, ma seule notion des grades de l'armée vient donc de mon interprétation personnelle de Wikipédia. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Tout ce que je vais dire sera réexpliqué plus tard dans le manga, plus en détail, cependant, voici un rapide croquis des différents rangs que vous pourrez trouver (imaginez une sorte d'arbre.)

1- Le Roi, chef des armées

2- Les généraux

3- Les colonels, qui, selon leur grade, commandent des troupes de 1000, 2000 ou 5000 soldats

3b- Les capitaines, commandants de bataillons de cinq hommes (leurs bras droits peuvent être considérés comme des lieutenants)

 **Le rang de capitaine est propre aux anges, il n'existe pas chez les démons.**

 **Warning :** Shonen-ai ; Guerre

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

Sawamura Daichi était beaucoup de choses. Il était compréhensif, patient et il se considérait comme quelqu'un d'amical – le fait que Hinata Shouyou et Nishinoya Yuu fassent toujours partie de son équipe en était une preuve suffisante, selon son opinion. Mais même lui avait des limites.

« Daichiii ! » Une boule de plumes blanches se détourna entièrement de la conversation dans laquelle elle était plongée pour porter son attention sur lui. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous voir plus souvent ? Tu nous manques, tu sais ? » À ce point, seuls les vêtements et les ailes de la personne qui lui faisait face lui rappelaient que _oui,_ son interlocuteur était une reine et plus encore, _sa_ reine – Dieu ait pitié – et donc _non,_ il ne pouvait pas fuir sa présence, peu importe à quel point il le souhaitait.

« Vous savez bien que je le ferais si je le pouvais, Votre Majesté. » répondit-il à la place, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Iwaizumi le tuerait si la famille royale réduisait leurs fonds juste parce qu'il ne savait pas se tenir en société. « Votre présence m'est très agréable et je n'en profite jamais assez. » Bon dieu, il haïssait ces dîners de la haute.

« Quel charmeur ! » gloussa la reine « Je suis sûre que toutes les filles de cette ville sont à tes pieds ! » Oh non, il _savait_ où allait mener cette conversation et il ne voulait pas y aller. Du coin de l'œil, il commença à chercher des secours. Le buffet ne lui serait pas salvateur, cette fois-ci.

« Vous me flattez, Votre Majesté. Mes charmes sont loin d'être aussi ravissants que les vôtres. » essaya-t-il de la distraire. La reine avait toujours apprécié parler de sa personne.

« Voyons Daichi, n'essaie pas de changer de conversation. Quand vas-tu commencer à _chercher_ la personne qui te comblera ? Tu aurais déjà dû te marier il y a plusieurs années ! » Et voilà, ils y étaient. Honnêtement, c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'allait au palais royal qu'en cas de stricte nécessité. La reine s'était mis en tête qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un et se transformait en marieuse dès qu'il entrait dans sa ligne de vue.

« Je suis déjà marié à mon métier, Votre Majesté. » déclara-t-il. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je viens de remarquer Kenma et il y a deux ou trois affaires dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui. » C'était rude et il n'était pas fier de lui, mais il partit malgré tout dans sa direction après une dernière courbette. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que lui ferait Iwaizumi s'il apprenait la façon dont il venait d'agir. La mort serait sans doute le dernier de ses problèmes.

« Kenma. » dit-il lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, le saluant d'un hochement de tête. Son interlocuteur leva brièvement les yeux de son livre, avant de retourner à sa lecture. « Sawamura. » répondit-il d'un ton monotone. Il tourna une page de son livre. Daichi ne s'en formalisa pas – c'était Kenma – et continua sur sa lancée.

« As-tu vu Kuroo ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais discuter avec vous deux. » Sans quitter son texte des yeux, Kenma pointa un endroit sur sa droite. Daichi, tournant son regard dans la direction indiquée, pouvait voir une touffe brune dépassant derrière une foule de femmes. « Merci. Ne bouge pas, s'il-te-plais. Je vais le chercher. » Son interlocuteur huma pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu et Daichi se dirigea sans plus attendre vers sa cible.

« Sawamura ! Quelle charmante surprise ! » dit celle-ci lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, un sourire on ne peut plus faux aux lèvres. Daichi sentit son visage copier l'expression. Ils formaient une belle bande d'hypocrites, lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient à deux. Il serra la main qui lui était tendue, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire. « Quel bon vent t'amène, mon ami ? »

Aucun des deux n'avait lâché prise, serrant de plus en plus fort en réponse à la poignée de l'autre. Bien sûr, Daichi _pourrait_ se comporter en adulte, admettre la défaite et dire qu'il était venu le chercher pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. C'était ce qui serait attendu d'une personne de son rang, après tout. Mais, tout comme lui, Kuroo était un capitaine de l'armée et il était hors de question qu'il perde face à lui, sur quelque plan que ce soit. Et puis, le convaincre de le suivre prendrait sans aucun doute un temps fou, car Kuroo discuterait juste pour le plaisir de le voir fumer. Il se décida plutôt pour une semi-vérité. « Kenma veut te parler. »

Le changement fut instantané, c'était quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais de l'amuser. Kuroo se redressa et, le dos droit, partit à grandes enjambées dans la direction d'où venait Daichi. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mentionné plus tôt ? » Plutôt que de répondre et commencer un énième argument, Daichi marcha à sa suite, un sourire amusé menaçant de faire son apparition.

 **-o0o-**

Après avoir récupéré Kenma, Daichi les avait conduit à travers les couloirs du château, jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce où ils ne risqueraient pas d'être entendus – pas que cela soit en gros problème, la majorité des invités étaient des nobles qui préféraient la musique et la danse aux questions de stratégie militaire.

Kuroo avait râlé tout le long du trajet, se plaignant que, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser et se changer les idées, il fallait que Daichi fasse son rabat-joie et décide de parler boulot. Le principal intéressé avait juste roulé des yeux face à ses bouffonneries et avait ignoré ses commentaires le long du chemin. S'il n'était pas aussi habitué à Kuroo et à sa double personnalité, il se demanderait continuellement _comment_ , au juste, avait-il fait pour devenir capitaine. Cependant, il avait été le témoin de suffisamment de ses fourberies pour que la question ne fasse que passer en coup de vent dans son esprit et il savait que laisser glisser valait mieux que réagir lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Kuroo était un redoutable adversaire et l'avoir à ses côtés plutôt que contre lui rendrait ses plans, non pas plus faciles, mais moins compliqués.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était une grande bibliothèque – vide, Daichi s'en était assuré – qui servait régulièrement à l'étude des stratégies des combats passés. Après avoir fouillé dans un certain nombre de tiroirs, Daichi tira la carte qu'il cherchait et l'étala sur une des tables. Elle représentait le bord nord de la frontière entre le territoire des anges et celui des démons. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de le reconnaître, pour la simple raison que cet endroit de la frontière était l'objet de nombreuses inquiétudes de la part des hauts gradés de l'armée. En effet, depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant, la guerre faisait rage entre les deux peuples – plus personne n'était suffisamment vieux pour se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles la guerre avait éclaté, même si Daichi suspectait le Roi et certains nobles de haut rang d'en connaître au moins une partie – et les faits d'arme, bien qu'espacés, étaient courants et avaient eu lieu sur l'ensemble de la frontière. Néanmoins, depuis quelques décennies – bien avant qu'il ne rejoigne les rangs de l'armée – la zone nord n'avait pas subi le moindre combat.

Les patrouilles y étaient régulières et il y avait constamment des armées en attente de chaque côté de la frontière, mais aucun affrontement n'avait été initié. L'accord avait été tacite : les anges n'empiétaient pas sur le territoire des démons et ceux-ci faisaient de même. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains disaient que le lieu était sacré et que ceux qui initieraient le combat subiraient la colère des divinités qui y habitaient. D'autres racontaient qu'une prophétie avait désigné ce lieu comme celui de la rencontre entre deux êtres qui sauveraient ou détruiraient leurs peuples et que les dirigeants, plutôt que de tenter leur chance, avaient décidé d'interdire l'endroit à quiconque. Enfin, et Daichi avait tendance à être en accord avec celle-là, certains disaient que la frontière entre les deux territoires était trop grande pour être entièrement couverte par des armées qui s'affrontent et que les Rois, d'un accord commun, avaient désignés la zone nord comme intouchable – la zone étant principalement aride, nul n'y perdait beaucoup – mais, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucunement confiance en l'autre, ils y avaient malgré tout placé des soldats afin d'éviter une attaque surprise.

Peu importe la raison, il n'y avait aucun combat dans cette zone, qu'ils aient été entrepris par leur Roi où celui des démons. Le fait qu'ils n'aient reçus aucune explication à ce propos – où même un ordre, vraiment – inquiétait la majorité des gradés de l'armée et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient penchés sur la question de leur côté, Daichi compris.

« La zone nord ? » l'interrogea Kuroo, incrédule. « Tu nous as fait venir ici pour nous parler de vieilles légendes ? » Avant que Daichi n'ai pu lui répondre, Kenma le frappa au plexus, lui coupant le souffle. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il appréciait l'effort.

« La zone nord. » répondit-il, ignorant Kuroo toujours plié en deux. « D'ici trois jours, il y aura un changement de garde. Les armées du général Anabara, qui se tiennent de ce côté de la frontière, seront relevées par celle du général Nekomata, dont votre bataillon fait parti. » Daichi marqua une pause, attendant que l'un de ses deux interlocuteurs confirment ses informations. Cela n'était rien de secret, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il était important que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Lorsque Kuroo hocha la tête, il prit une inspiration et continua. « J'ai besoin d'une faveur. » Le sourire qu'afficha le capitaine en retour lui donna l'impression de vendre son âme au diable.

« Quel genre de faveur ? » demanda Kenma, coupant la parole à Kuroo. À ce point, Daichi aurait pu se féliciter pour avoir pensé à demander au lieutenant de les accompagner. Certes, son aide n'était pas nécessaire, mais il était le seul capable de contenir Kuroo un minimum. Et il préférait négocier avec lui plutôt qu'avec ce suppôt de Satan.

« Le genre 'pas forcément remboursable'. » À ces mots, Kuroo prit un air plus sérieux. Plus dangereux, aussi. « On t'écoute. »

Daichi inspira, se donnant un moment pour peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, moins il y avait de personnes qui savaient ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mieux c'était pour lui. Idéalement, que personne ne soit au courant serait le meilleur cas de figure. Cependant, des explications bâclées et des semi-vérités ne seraient jamais suffisantes pour convaincre Kuroo et Kenma, et il avait _besoin_ de leur aide ou l'échec serait assuré. Le choix n'en était pas vraiment un… « Je veux mettre un terme à cette guerre. » Il marqua une pause. « Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Je _vais_ mettre un terme à cette guerre. » Ses deux interlocuteurs se redressèrent dans leur position, ailes frémissantes. _On dirait que j'ai attiré leur curiosité. Bon point._

« Cela fait des _siècles_ que nous nous battons et la majorité d'entre nous ignore pourquoi même il y a une guerre. Il est dit des démons qu'ils sont des créatures maléfiques, qu'ils torturent leurs nouveaux nés, violent leurs femmes, sont infidèles, forcent leur prisonniers de guerre en esclavage, boivent le sang des êtres-vivants pour se nourrir, détruisent la nature sans aucune raison, brûlent vivant ceux qui se rebellent ou pensent différemment de leur chef, sont les créatures les plus laides que l'univers ait porté, et j'en passe. Mais, jamais aucune preuve de cela n'a été apporté. Certes, le contraire n'a pas été démontré non plus. » ajouta-t-il en voyant Kuroo qui s'apprêtait à le contredire. « Mais réfléchissez. Pendant des siècles, nous nous sommes battu. Sans doute, au départ, y avait-il une raison valable – aussi valable qu'une raison pour commencer une guerre peut l'être – mais les années, puis les décennies, puis les _siècles_ ont passé et la guerre a continué. Pour quelle raison nous battons nous, maintenant ? Pour venger les personnes qu'on a perdues lors des combats. Et comment ? En tuant d'autres personnes. C'est un cercle vicieux. » Il marqua une pause, pour laisser aux deux autres le temps de digérer l'information. Kuroo en profita pour prendre la parole.

« On le sait, tout ça. Où crois-tu qu'on était, ces dix dernières années ? » Daichi retint un soupir. Les convaincre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Laisse-moi finir. » dit-il en supprimant l'envie de se masser les tempes. « J'ai fait des recherches. La bibliothèque nationale, celle de l'académie et même celle du Roi, aucune n'indique s'il y a eu un moment où des pourparlers ont été tentés. Pas même une référence ! Le seul moyen qui a été mis en œuvre pour mettre fin à cette guerre, c'est la guerre. N'est-ce pas un peu contre-productif ? » La question était rhétorique, et nul n'y répondit. Daichi enchaîna. « À aucun moment, un processus de paix a été entamé. » finit-il en un souffle.

« Donc, » reprit Kuroo, « tu aimerais qu'on te soutienne lorsque tu demanderas la mise en place de traités. » Il avait un air dubitatif sur le visage.

« Non. Je suis conscient que dans l'état actuel des choses, je serais ri au nez. » Kuroo grommela un 'ravi de voir que ta naïveté ne te tuera pas aujourd'hui' dans sa barbe que Daichi ignora. « De toute manière, même si le Roi venait à accepter mon idée, la population n'y consentirait jamais, elle a trop souffert pour cela. »

« Que proposes-tu, alors ? » demanda Kenma. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'expliquer.

« Je veux observer les démons. » Cette déclaration lui valut deux regards incrédules. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer. « Je veux montrer que les rumeurs à leur sujet ne sont rien d'autre que ça – des rumeurs. Montrer qu'ils ne sont pas si différent de nous, qu'il est possible d'avoir autre chose qu'une guerre entre nos deux peuples. »

« As-tu seulement une preuve de ce que tu avances ? » l'interrogea Kuroo, le regardant comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

Daichi se mordit la lèvre. Non, il n'avait aucune preuve. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu de démon. Lorsque des prisonniers de guerre étaient faits, ils étaient pris en charge par une unité spéciale, placée directement sous les ordres du Roi. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait un démon, en dehors du fait que leur enveloppe corporelle est vaguement identique à la leur. Leur armure recouvrait la totalité de leur corps et une partie de leurs ailles. Se battre contre eux donnait l'impression d'affronter une armée de marionnettes, car tous, en dehors de leur taille, avaient le même uniforme. Un champ de bataille n'était pas non plus un endroit très propice aux observations et encore moins aux discussions.

Les seules informations à leur sujet se trouvaient dans des livres qui avaient été écrits par des anges, le plus souvent des généraux à la retraite. L'avis était biaisé et il n'existait aucun moyen de vérifier les informations qu'ils offraient. Sauf s'il infiltrait le territoire ennemi.

« Non, je n'ai aucune preuve. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si j'y vais, c'est justement pour aller en chercher. » Son regard était déterminé. Tous trois savaient qu'il appliquerait son plan, avec ou sans leur soutien. « Si je trouve des preuves de ce que j'avance, alors c'est pour le mieux et on pourra enfin entamer un processus de paix. Sinon, cela renforcera les soldats dans leurs convictions et les rendra plus forts. La guerre continuera, mais peut-être aurais-je réussi à obtenir des informations importantes qui pourraient changer la donne – faire bouger les choses. »

Sa déclaration rencontra deux gros soupirs. « Tu es fou. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Parfois, un fou n'était rien d'autre qu'une minorité réduite à l'unité. Vu comme cela, Daichi supposait qu'il était fou, oui. Un autre soupir. « Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? »

« Désolé de vous entraîner là-dedans, les gars. » leur offrit-il avec un petit sourire. Il enchaîna avant de leur laisser le temps de répliquer. « J'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'approcher de la frontière sans être repéré. Ou plutôt, pour que, si vous me voyez, vous ne donnez pas l'alarme. » Il attendit quelques instants et, lorsque nul ne répondit, il ajouta « Alors ? Vous en êtes ? »

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous a donné envie d'en lire plus! (Je sais que le prologue en avait décontenancé plus d'un, mais je voulais faire quelque chose d'original et qui montre bien que ce ne sera pas une histoire de religion)

 **À propos des updates...** À la rentrée, je vais en prépa, et je ne sais honnêtement pas à quoi m'attendre, ce qui risque de rendre mon rythme de publication légèrement chaotique, au moins pour les trois premiers mois. Je passerai donc à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour me laisser le temps de m'adapter, et je m'excuse d'avance si je n'arrive pas à tenir mon planning.

 **Bref** , j'arrête de vous embêter ! Dernier remerciements à ceux qui m'ont soutenu par review ou par fav/follow, cela m'aide beaucoup ! J'espère vous revoir sur le chapitre suivant !


	3. Chapter 2

**The winner takes it all**

Chapitre 2 Ou pourquoi est-ce qu'un plan ne fonctionne jamais comme on le souhaite.

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Haruichi Furudate . De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Je n'ai rien contre la réforme de l'orthographe, mais je reconnais que je suis un peu perdue au niveau des accents. Donc, bon. Je fais comme j'ai appris. **  
**

 **Warning :** Shonen-ai ; Guerre

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

Cela avait été dur, mais Daichi avait fini par convaincre Kuroo et Kenma de marcher avec son plan. Deux jours avaient passé depuis le banquet et c'était donc demain qu'ils agiraient. Bien sûr, en tant que capitaine, il restait responsable de son bataillon, mais il en avait confié le commandement temporaire à son lieutenant, Iwaizumi. Celui-ci n'en avait pas été enchanté, mais il s'était retenu de poser des questions – Daichi le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il attendrait qu'il vienne lui en parler de lui-même – et avait acquiescé sans trop de difficultés. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait être parti pendant plus de quelques jours : comme tous, il avait le droit à sa part de congés, mais ils étaient en _guerre_ et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de garder une unité hors combat trop longtemps. C'était un fait qui allait rendre sa tâche bien plus compliqué – il aurait préféré pouvoir rester plus longtemps en territoire ennemi – mais de toute façon, passer la frontière jours après jours était extrêmement risqué et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire recaler juste parce que certains soldats doutaient de sa fidélité à la nation. D'où, des infiltrations espacées de plusieurs jours/semaines/mois. Tous dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait obtenir ses congés sans élever les suspicions.

Tout en organisant son voyage, Daichi hésitait toujours, non pas à porter son armure car cela serait considéré comme une déclaration de guerre – et Dieu sait qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin maintenant – mais au moins à cacher une petite dague dans ses vêtements. Entrer sans la moindre protection dans un territoire ennemi avec qui vous êtes en guerre depuis des siècles et dont les membres ont sans doute perdu _au moins_ autant de proches que les vôtres portait l'inconscience à un tout autre niveau. Mais Daichi voulait faire cela bien. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ses ailes, dû à leur volume, mais s'il se faisait repérer par quelqu'un du peuple ennemi, il voulait paraître le moins dangereux possible. Et surtout, il souhaitait à tout prix éviter d'engager le combat. Et si jamais c'était un membre de l'armée, et bien… Disons que la raison pour laquelle il avait été élevé au rang de capitaine n'était pas basée sur sa puissance d'attaque. Il saurait s'en sortir en défense.

 _Iwaizumi et Kuroo ne doivent_ _ **jamais**_ _apprendre cela._ Mais qui roulait-il ? Kuroo finissait toujours par tout savoir et il finirait par déballer son sac à Iwaizumi. Parfois, il se demandait s'il craignait plus ses coéquipiers ou l'armée ennemie.

Se forçant à sortir de ses pensées, il termina de s'habiller – une combinaison d'entraînement, solide et pratique – et mit son sac sur son dos. La frontière nord n'était pas l'endroit le plus proche d'où il se trouvait et s'il voulait arriver assez tôt pour mettre son plan en application, alors il lui fallait partir maintenant.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à n'attirer l'attention de personne en sortant du camp, Daichi fut interpellé. Affichant un air le plus naturel possible sur son visage, il se retourna, faisant face à Hinata et Nishinoya. _Au moins, ce sont des membres de mon bataillon._ « Hinata, Noya. » les salua-t-il « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Le lieutenant nous a dit que vous serez parti pendant deux jours. » lâcha Hinata « On voulait vous dire au revoir. » En entendant l'explication, Daichi leur envoya un regard suspicieux. Que ses subordonnés agissent ainsi était loin d'être rare, mais pas le fait qu'ils ne le noient pas sous les questions. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et de toute manière, il n'allait pas réveiller le lion qui dort de plein gré – il craignait tout de même une mauvaise surprise à son retour comme, disons, une salle d'entraînement dévastée par une soirée.

« Merci. » leur répondit-il, un sourire amical aux lèvres « Noya, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur Asahi. »

Après un 'bien entendu' enthousiaste de la part de Nishinoya et des hochements de tête énergiques de la part de Hinata, Daichi se retourna et ne s'arrêta pas de marcher avant d'être sûr d'être hors du champ de vision du campement. Puis, déplaçant son sac de manière à le porter en bandoulière plutôt que sur son dos, il déploya ses ailes et fléchit ses jambes. Profitant de l'appel d'air créé, il sauta tout en donnant un puissant battement d'ailes et décolla, continuant à monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Une fois qu'il jugea avoir atteint une hauteur suffisante pour que son identité ne puisse pas être découverte, mais que l'on ne puisse ignorer sa nature d'ange, il mit le cap vers le nord, volant au maximum de sa vitesse.

 **-o0o-**

Le trajet avait été long, mais n'avait présenté aucune difficulté. La météo avait été plus clémente que Daichi ne l'avait prévu et les vents l'avaient porté sur de longues distances, lui permettant d'arriver avec plus d'une heure d'avance, ce qu'il mit à profit pour observer son entourage. L'endroit où il avait décidé de passer la frontière n'était pas directement visible depuis les points d'observation du camp, mais il n'était pas non plus trop loin de celui-ci, afin de diminuer le risque de tomber sur une patrouille. Il traversera quelques heures après la relève, lorsque l'attention des gardes, exacerbée par les risques occasionnés par de tels changements, se relâchera un minimum. Normalement, il s'était arrangé avec Kuroo pour que ce soit son équipe qui s'occupe de ce secteur, mais ultimement, ce n'est pas lui qui prenait la décision finale et il était possible que les plans soient changés. Cela serait une plaie, mais il ne reculera pas pour autant.

Heureusement pour lui, les heures passèrent et lorsque la relève arriva, il lui fut aisé de reconnaître l'armure tape-à-l'œil du capitaine et celle plus discrète de Kenma. Il était accompagné uniquement des membres de son bataillon – Yaku, dont la petite taille cachait une grande mobilité et une grande puissance d'attaque, Kai, le lieutenant de Kuroo et Yamamoto, probablement leur membre le plus puissant. C'était rassurant, car si l'un d'eux le repérait, Kuroo avait suffisamment d'autorité sur eux et inspirait suffisamment de respect de leur part pour qu'ils acceptent de passer cela sous silence s'il le leur demandait.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, l'heure qu'ils avaient convenue arriva et lorsque Daichi sortit de sa cachette, il fut soulagé de voir que Kuroo avait tenu parole et avait envoyé les membres de son équipe patrouiller dans une autre direction, lui laissant la voie libre pour traverser la frontière. Il devait être rapide : il ignorait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté – un camp semblable au leur devait être dans les parages, en toute logique – et même une fois en territoire ennemi, cela ne servirait à personne – et surtout pas à lui – s'il se faisait repérer par une patrouille, ange ou démon. Il n'avait rien à faire là-bas et les risques énormes qu'il prenait pouvait très facilement déclencher une nouvelle vague de sang – et séparer sa tête et ses ailes de son corps.

D'un mouvement fluide, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une cape qu'il enfila. Puis, il cacha le bagage dans un buisson afin qu'on ne le retrouve pas et rabattit le capuchon, cachant son visage sous un masque d'ombre. Il aurait apprécié une cagoule, mais un ange masqué infiltré dans un territoire de démon ? Cela faisait tellement espion qu'on ne lui laisserait même pas une chance de s'expliquer. _Pas que cela soit mieux comme ça, mais bon. On fait avec ce qu'on a._

Daichi inspira afin de se donner un moment pour se détendre et calmer les tremblements – d'excitation ? de peur ? – qui parcouraient son corps. Lorsqu'il relâcha sa respiration, sa tête était claire et il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'avant l'entrée sur un champ de bataille.

Il s'élança.

Le désavantage des frontières surveillées en temps de guerre, c'est que l'environnement qui les entoure est complètement désert, permettant une vue panoramique imprenable quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Il était impensable pour lui de passer par les airs – avec deux nations ailées, c'était comme mettre une cible sur son dos et hurler 'Je suis là !' – et la cape l'empêchait de déployer ses ailes suffisamment pour faire du rase-mottes. Il se résolut donc à courir au maximum de sa vitesse sur les cinq cents mètres qui le séparaient de la prochaine couverture d'arbres, priant pour que personne ne jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et que Kuroo surveille ses arrières.

 _100 mètres._

Un hurlement retentit, figeant presque Daichi dans sa course. Il eut une seconde de flottement, mais combattit l'envie de s'arrêter pour chercher la direction de bruit et redoubla de vitesse vers sa prochaine cachette. C'était une chance inespérée : quel que soit le camp concerné, l'attention des gardes allait se tourner vers la source du cri, lui donnant quelques secondes de plus pour se mettre en sécurité.

Juste alors qu'il atteignait le couvert des arbres, le hurlement s'éleva à nouveau, plus proche. Il y avait clairement une note de peur cachée derrière celui-ci, lorsque le premier n'avait été que surprise. Sans perdre une seconde, Daichi changea de trajectoire et se dirigea en direction du bruit, vers le nord-est, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans la forêt.

Il essaya d'être le plus discret possible dans sa course, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait de pair avec la vitesse et le temps qu'il atteigne la source des cris – il y en avait eu deux de plus, depuis – il était prêt à parier que l'assaillant l'avait entendu et repéré.

La vue sur laquelle il tomba le figea net dans sa course.

Il était arrivé sur une clairière. À l'intérieur, il lui était facile d'apercevoir deux enfants. Une jeune adolescente et un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. La fillette le serrait contre elle, comme si son corps suffirait à le protéger de leur attaquant. Tous deux avaient des ailes écaillées, d'un bleu-vert que les rayons du soleil reflétaient à la manière de vitraux. La vue aurait été magnifique, si ce n'était pour les expressions de pure terreur qui peignaient leurs visages et le bras en sang de la jeune fille. Ils étaient surplombés par la plus grosse bête que Daichi avait eu l'occasion de croiser. À mi-chemin entre le canidé et le félin, elle faisait à peu près le double de volume d'un ours des montagnes. Rien que sa mâchoire devait faire la taille de sa tête et les dents qui la parsemaient, sans ordre particulier, étaient suffisamment grosses pour qu'il soit certain qu'une morsure à pleine puissance lui broierait le bras. La fourrure de la bête était hirsute et son échine hérissée, prête à bondir. Daichi ne regarda même pas les pattes, sachant d'instinct que les griffes qu'il y trouverait seraient aussi dangereuses que les dents de l'animal. Étendant son regard à la scène complète, il fut capable d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux gris et des reflets violets qui gisait sur le côté de la clairière. _Sans doute le grand-père des deux enfants._ Il avait dû essayer d'affronter la bête pour leur donner une chance de fuir, alors même qu'il savait sans doute qu'il perdrait. C'était respectable.

Sans même une pensée pour le fait que ces personnes étaient clairement des démons, et donc ses _ennemis_ , Daichi s'élança dans la bataille. En un éclair, il fut aux côtés des enfants, surprenant les deux partis par son arrivée. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il se saisit d'eux et repartit à la même vitesse là d'où il venait. La scène avait eu lieu en moins de cinq secondes. Il en avait sans doute trois autres pour trouver une solution avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

 _Que faire ?_

Son objectif final n'était pas de vaincre la bête – cela serait suicidaire, il était désarmé et utiliser ses ailes était hors de question – mais de protéger les deux enfants et, s'il lui était permis, vérifier l'état du grand-père, malgré le peu d'espoirs. Fuir n'était pas non plus une solution envisageable. S'il avait été seul, la solution aurait déjà eu un taux de réussite très faible, alors accompagné de deux enfants terrorisés et blessés, c'était un échec assuré. Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve quelque chose et déjà, la bête semblait sortir de sa torpeur et se tourner vers eux.

 _Et bien, puisqu'eux ne pouvaient pas fuir, il fallait que la fuite vienne à eux._

L'animal avait maintenant récupéré tous ses esprits et bondissait vers eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher davantage des enfants, Daichi s'élança à nouveau, droit sur la bête. Alors qu'il allait la percuter de plein fouet, il se laissa tomber au sol, sur le dos et pieds en avant. Emportée par son élan, elle lui passa au-dessus, ses mâchoires se refermant sur le vide. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui envoya le coup de pied le plus puissant qu'il put dans l'abdomen, visant le plexus de l'animal. Celui-ci était plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il réussit tout de même à le faire tomber sur le flanc en faisant basculer son centre de gravité. Daichi se releva rapidement et avant que la bête n'ait pu reprendre son souffle, il partit à la recherche d'une arme, veillant à rester constamment entre les enfants et elle. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'il repéra une branche suffisamment épaisse pour servir de massue. _Pourvue qu'elle ne se brise pas au premier coup porté…_

Sans quitter l'animal des yeux, il s'empressa de ramasser son arme improvisée et de revenir en position de combat. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le vieil homme avait commencé à bouger, reprenant vraisemblablement ses esprits. Il allait avoir une personne de plus à protéger, mais Daichi était rassuré : les enfants n'auraient pas à se débrouiller seuls. Il préférait ce scénario-là.

La bête, plutôt que de l'attaquer à nouveau, avait commencé à décrire un arc de cercle autour de lui. Daichi fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi cherche-t-il autant à attaquer ces enfants ?!_ Plus déterminé encore à les protéger, il ne perdit pas de temps à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Sans perdre de vue son but initial, il s'avança, bâton brandi en avant.

L'animal reflétait chacun de ses mouvements. Il avançait d'un pas, elle reculait. Il allait vers la gauche, elle se déplaçait sur sa droite. C'était à le rendre fou. Un tel animal ne devrait pas avoir une capacité de réflexion aussi avancée ! C'était comme s'il avait un plan derrière la tête, quelque chose autre que 'foncer dans le tas' pour le vaincre !

Mais c'était un bon moyen pour l'éloigner des enfants et de l'homme à terre, alors malgré le risque de tomber dans un piège, Daichi continua à avancer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que plus de la moitié de la clairière ne les sépare des trois victimes. C'était lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins que l'animal agit. Sans même prendre le temps de se ramasser sur lui-même, il bondit, passant bien au-dessus de sa tête et atterrissant deux à trois mètres derrière lui, il continua à pleine vitesse sa course vers sa cible. Paniqué, Daichi se retourna, ne remarquant pas que sa capuche était tombée entre temps. Il n'avait plus le choix. Le vieillard s'était redressé et se tenait bravement entre l'animal et les enfants, mais il était en bien trop mauvais état pour espérer le retenir plus d'une seconde, si ses vêtements tachés de sang signifiaient la moindre chose.

 _Merde._

Courir derrière l'animal ne servirait à rien – quatre jambes valaient mieux que deux – et les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallues pour se remettre de sa stupeur avaient suffi pour le placer hors de portée s'il décidait de lancer sa massue.

 _Merde !_

Il était hors de question que ces enfants meurent alors qu'il avait décidé de les protéger. En un seul mouvement, s'il sauta le plus haut qu'il pût et se défit de sa cape. Lorsqu'il fut au sommet de son saut, il déploya ses ailes et se dirigea plein gaz vers l'animal, qui s'était stoppé sous le choc. Prenant avantage de l'effet de surprise, Daichi descendit en piqué, visant le cou. La massue connecta et les cervicales se brisèrent en un lourd 'crack' qui résonna dans le silence de la forêt. Il resta en position pendant un instant, prêt à repartir à l'attaque, mais lorsque la bête ne bougea plus, il se détendit et se releva, les muscles de son dos criant d'avoir volé si rapidement. Il allait se retourner lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une épée être pressée contre sa nuque.

« Lâchez votre arme » ordonna une voix jeune et masculine. Quelqu'un d'autre avait dû regarder le combat et décider de n'intervenir que maintenant. Daichi obéit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'un bout de bois pouvait faire face à une épée. « Posez vos mains sur votre tête, paumes aplaties. Ne bougez pas. » Là encore, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais lorsque l'autre ne reprit pas la parole, il décida de s'interposer.

« S'il vous plaît ! » La pression imposée par l'épée augmenta. Daichi se dépêcha d'enchaîner. « Je connais des sorts de soin ! La jeune fille et le vieil homme sont blessés : s'ils ne reçoivent pas un traitement rapidement, ils risquent de ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre. » Vu l'état dans lequel s'était tenu le grand-père, il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci puisse survivre, mais il passa cette information sous silence. Les enfants avaient déjà subi suffisamment de chocs comme cela. « Je peux les aider ! Laissez-moi au moins faire en sorte qu'ils puissent tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un médecin plus compétant ! »

La pointe de l'épée vacilla un instant, mais reprit sa position initiale si rapidement que Daichi se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas les empoisonner ? Les tuer ? Ou les kidnapper ? » La voix restait claire, mais les mots semblaient avoir du mal à sortir.

Daichi prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question. S'il essayait, il pouvait sans doute s'éloigner suffisamment de l'épée pour fuir et rentrer au campement, mais cela signifierait qu'il laisserait deux personnes blessées derrière lui et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se pardonner s'il le faisait. D'un autre côté, comment peux-tu prouver à une nation contre laquelle ton peuple est en guerre depuis des siècles que tu ne leur veut pas de mal ? Que tu souhaites les aider, même ? L'homme qui tenait l'épée était sans doute un soldat, qui a tué tes camarades, dont tu as tué des camarades. Le vieil homme, probablement un retraité de l'armée et les deux enfants, de futurs soldats. En temps de guerre, il n'y a pas tellement de choix de profession. Daichi serra les poings. « Si j'avais souhaité les blesser, ou même les tuer, j'aurais laissé cette… chose le faire. » déclara-t-il. Son adversaire avait été bien trop intelligent pour être un animal. « Quand à la possibilité d'un enlèvement… » Il força sa voix à ne pas trembler. Avoir une épée pointée à sa nuque était une chose, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer en était une autre. « Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, vous n'avez qu'à conserver votre épée là où elle est lorsque je les soignerais. » Il serait alors incapable de s'enfuir. Cela n'était même plus risqué, c'était inconscient. Le soldat dans son dos devait le savoir autant que lui. À nouveau, la prise sur l'arme vacilla. Cette fois, il était sûr de l'avoir senti.

« D'accord. » répondit-il. Daichi essaya d'abaisser ses mains, mais l'épée revient contre son cou et avec vengeance.

« Je vais avoir besoin de mes mains pour les soigner. » tenta-t-il dans une voix qu'il espérait apaisante. À ses oreilles, cela semblait plus tremblant qu'autre chose. « C'est impossible autrement. »

L'arme appuya à nouveau contre sa nuque, perçant légèrement la peau, puis relâcha un peu de sa pression. Un avertissement. Pendant de longues secondes, nul ne bougea, nul ne parla. Puis la jeune fille avança dans son champ de vision, serrant son bras contre elle. Elle avait l'air autant terrorisé par sa présence qu'elle ne l'avait été par celle de la créature. Daichi lui offrit un sourire rassurant, espérant la mettre en confiance. « Bonjour, » commença-t-il, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Offrir son nom présentait un risque, mais si elle ne lui faisait pas un minimum confiance, jamais elle ne s'approcherait davantage « Je m'appelle Sawamura Daichi. Tu es blessée au bras n'est-ce pas ? Me permettrais-tu de le regarder ? » Il n'avait toujours pas modifié sa position, attendant la permission de la jeune fille pour ramener ses mains à ses côtés. Enfin, après un moment qui parut interminable, elle hocha la tête d'un coup sec et avança vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre, elle s'arrêta et lui tendit son bras, un air tellement déterminé sur le visage que Daichi en fut impressionné. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant et lentement, descendit ses mains pour les poser sur le bas de sa manche.

« Je vais avoir besoin de déchirer ton t-shirt. Cela ne te dérange pas ? » Pendant un instant, la détermination sur son visage laissa place à de l'hésitation, mais elle hocha malgré tout la tête. Avec des mouvements amples de manière à ce que le soldat puisse voir ce qu'il faisait, il coupa la manche en deux, jusqu'à son épaule. En voyant les quatre traces des griffes qui parcouraient la totalité de ses biceps et qui terminait sur le haut de son avant-bras, Daichi ne pût retenir une grimace de dégoût. La plaie était sale, le sang coulait à flot et la blessure avait l'air horrible. « Cela laissera sans doute une cicatrice. » commenta-t-il a voix haute.

Toujours en surveillant ses mouvements, il déchira une partie de sa propre manche, qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait les plaies de l'enfant. Propre, la blessure était pire encore. Les griffes avaient traversé la peau vraiment profondément et Daichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il était capable de refermer les muscles suffisamment bien pour ne laisser aucune séquelle. Il l'espérait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se mit au travail. Il banda le tissu au-dessus des plaies, à la manière d'un garrot et une fois qu'il fut certain que cela tiendrait, il plaça ses mains sur le haut de la blessure, de manière à recouvrir chacun des tracés. Puis il ferma les yeux et inspira, faisant appel à sa magie. Il était loin d'être un médecin professionnel – c'était le rôle de Kyoko – mais il avait participé à suffisamment de combats pour apprendre à soigner ses propres blessures ou celles de ses camarades le temps de permettre aux secours d'arriver.

Il se concentra afin de canaliser sa magie dans ses mains et une fois qu'il en avait réuni une quantité qu'il jugeait suffisante, il l'expulsa d'un coup sec à travers sa paume. Il ne relâcha pas immédiatement sa prise – pas tant qu'il pouvait encore sentir la chaire bouger sous ses mains. Elle ne cria pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Le processus était douloureux, il le savait. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il plaça ses mains sur la partie basse de la blessure et recommença le processus. Le résultat final n'était pas beau à voir – quatre croûtes rouges qui creusaient une peau auparavant lisse – mais Daichi supposa que c'était une meilleure solution que se vider de son sang et défit le garrot.

« Es-tu blessée autre part ? » s'assura-t-il. Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. « Et ton frère ? » Deuxième hochement de tête. « Tant mieux. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus propre, par contre » ajouta-t-il en pointant son bras du menton. La jeune fille parut surprise par ses mots et sans que rien ne le laisse deviner, elle s'inclina à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

« N-ne vous ex-excusez pas ! » bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement. « Je. Hum. Merci beaucoup pour avoir traité mes blessures. Et. Hum… et pour nous avoir aidé, aussi. » termina-t-elle dans une petite voix.

Daichi lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle était mignonne, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé des enfants. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » affirma-t-il « C'était naturel. Je n'allais pas laisser deux enfants se faire attaquer. » Il gigota, ignorant comment amener la question sans se faire trancher la gorge. « Et… Pour le vieil homme ? Son état me préoccupe, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. » La jeune fille était retournée aux côtés de son frère mais le grand-père n'avait toujours pas pris sa place. Il entendit le soldat faire un pas en arrière, mais l'arme resta contre sa nuque.

« Retournez-vous » ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Daichi, surpris par l'ordre, obéit, veillant à rester à portée de l'épée pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions – et l'envoyer trois pieds sous terre.

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à ce moment disparut complètement lorsqu'il porta les yeux sur la personne qui lui faisait face.

Il oublia qu'il se trouvait à découvert, en territoire ennemi. Il oublia que quatre démons connaissaient son identité. Il oublia qu'il avait une épée contre sa gorge et qu'à tout moment il pouvait mourir. Il oublia que si ses supérieurs apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait, la mort serait une douce utopie.

En ce moment, il avait devant les yeux la personne la plus belle qu'il lui ait été donné d'observer et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Le démon avait des cheveux blonds-cendrés aux reflets argentés, de grands yeux noisettes, un grain de beauté sous l'œil et les traits les plus doux que Daichi air jamais rencontrés. Objectivement, il savait que l'homme n'était pas _magnifique,_ pas de la même manière que la reine et ses suivantes l'étaient. Peut-être n'était-il même pas _beau_ , car la beauté est quelque chose de fugace qui disparaît avec le temps, alors que la personne qui se tenait devant lui semblait être du genre à conserver son charme en vieillissant. Mais là maintenant, Daichi se foutait de l'objectivité car _lui_ le trouvait superbe. Distraitement, il nota la queue violette qui sortait du bas du dos de l'inconnu et les deux ailes aux écailles de même couleur qui s'agitaient de manière impatiente dans l'air, faisant varier les reflets créés par le soleil.

Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque le soldat toussota légèrement.

« Uh. Vous n'êtes pas un vieillard. » _Wow, Daichi. Joli moyen pour s'enfoncer._ « Je-je veux dire... Désolé. » Il s'obligea à fermer sa bouche avant de ne sortir une autre ânerie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua _enfin_ que le démon était ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds et que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord être une pâleur naturelle était sans doute le résultat d'une trop grosse perte de sang. _Comment est-il encore conscient lorsqu'il est dans un état pareil ?!_

Sauf que… sauf qu'il y avait une différence entre sauver la vie à un civil et sauver la vie à un soldat. S'il aidait ce soldat, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci le dénoncerait à ses supérieurs, qui prendrait des mesures pour répondre à cet affront. De plus, c'était un soldat qui allait retourner sur le champ de bataille pour tuer _ses_ compagnons. Le laisser mourir ici sauverait des vies, peut-être même celles des membres de son bataillon. Il pourrait s'enfuir. Ce qu'il avait pensé être un soldat en pleine forme et prêt à le tuer était en fait un pauvre – et magnifique – démon pour qui tenir debout relevait du miracle. Il pourrait se retourner et s'envoler sans le moindre effort. Retourner au campement. Oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il pourrait même le tuer à mains nues, effacer toute preuve, tout témoignage de sa présence et assurer ses arrières. C'était un plan logique, avantageux, même et avec une grande probabilité de réussite. Une chance.

Vu le triste sourire que le soldat lui offrait, il avait dû également réfléchir à tout cela.

Sauf que… Sauf que c'était un démon qui avait du mal à se tenir debout parce qu'il avait protégé deux enfants d'une mort certaine, qu'il avait été prêt à risquer sa vie pour servir de dernier rempart entre eux et leur attaquant et Daichi, peu importe à quel point il se maudissait, ne pouvait _pas_ ignorer quelque chose comme cela. Il ne savait pas si le démon avait parfaitement cerné sa personnalité et qu'il s'agissait d'un plan très élaboré pour se faire soigner avant de le tuer, ou s'il avait réellement décidé de parier sur sa bonne âme et de lui faire confiance pour cette fois, mais en s'offrant à lui de cette manière, il aurait pu tout aussi bien donner son épée à Daichi que le résultat en aurait été le même. Il soupira.

« Enlevez votre t-shirt et asseyez-vous. Rester debout ne vas pas arranger votre état. » Il enleva son propre t-shirt. Il allait avoir besoin de _beaucoup_ de tissu. « Lâchez votre épée, pendant que vous y êtes. Elle gênerait plus qu'autre chose. » Le visage du soldat, qui jusque-là n'avait pas transmit de réelle émotion, changea un instant, mais l'expression fut trop rapide pour que Daichi puisse la déchiffrer. Surprise, peut-être ? Néanmoins, il fit comme demandé et s'assit tandis que Daichi s'occupait en déchirant dans son t-shirt différentes bandes de tailles égales.

Le démon était vraiment, vraiment amoché, remarqua Daichi en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il avait dû subir quatre, non, cinq attaques différentes de la bête. Son avant-bras gauche portait la marque nette de deux crocs – et s'il regardait bien, il pouvait voir deux tâches blanches et bon sang, tous les combats ne l'avaient jamais habitué à l'horreur des blessures – son torse portait la trace de deux coups de griffes, moins profonds, heureusement, que celles de la jeune fille. Les organes vitaux n'avaient, avec un peu de chance, pas été touchés. Il pouvait voir également la trace d'une autre griffure qui partait de son épaule droite et semblait descendre dans son dos. Son pantalon était également déchiré au niveau de la cuisse et Daichi n'avait pas vérifié, mais il ne serait pas étonné de trouver une autre blessure là-dessous.

Il n'aurait jamais suffisamment de réserves magiques pour soigner tout cela. _Comment_ tenait-il encore debout ?! Rien que la perte de sang causée par ses blessures aurait dû le mettre KO, ne parlons même pas de la douleur engendrée ! La blessure à traiter en premier lieu était la morsure – on pouvait voir l'os, par Dieu ! – il pouvait réfléchir au reste plus tard.

À nouveau, lui plaça un garrot et nettoya la plaie. Le silence était pesant et il mourait d'envie de poser des questions – Qui êtes-vous ? Quelle était cette créature ? Qu'est-ce que ces enfants font _seuls_ dans une forêt ? Est-ce que les démons sont vraiment cannibales ? – mais moins il en savait, plus il aurait de chance de repartir vivant sans se battre. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et fit appel à sa magie, il se concentra sur la régénération des tissus musculaires et de la chaire uniquement. Le corps du démon serait capable de recréer le sang par lui-même et il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses réserves disponibles. Fermer cette blessure prit plus de temps que celle de l'enfant et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la peau avait récupéré son apparence initiale mais lui était aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon en plein cagnard.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta le démon. Prit par surprise, Daichi releva d'un seul coup la tête et _oh, ils étaient proches,_ il pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre de là où il se trouvait _._ Il essaya de reculer le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu'il fut remis du choc – il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole, pas plus qu'à ce que le démon soit _si_ proche de lui – il hocha la tête et obligea sa respiration à récupérer un rythme correct.

« Ça devrait aller. Les blessures sont plus profondes que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais… je vais y arriver. » lui affirma-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le corps devant lui. Les blessures situées sur le torse étaient grandes, certes, mais elles avaient l'air peu profondes – il avait dû se protéger. L'épaule en revanche… « Est-ce que je pourrais voir votre cuisse, s'il vous plaît ? » C'était une question, mais cela ressemblait plus à un ordre. Sans lever les yeux, il augmenta le trou déjà présent dans le pantalon pour mieux pouvoir observer la blessure. Là encore, c'était une morsure, mais... « Impossible. Les os sont brisés ?! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par le choc. Il était resté debout pendant plus de vingt minutes avec une cuisse en morceaux ! Ses yeux retournèrent se fixer sur le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche de quelque chose, quoique ce soit, qui contredise ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Un genre 'Ah. C'est une blague, on t'a bien eu !' parce que là, c'était trop de choses bizarres en trop peu de temps. Mais non, tout ce que le démon fit en échange, c'était craquer un petit sourire désolé et ce n'était pas _du tout_ la réponse que Daichi aurait voulu avoir. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il se remit au travail et répéta le processus. Les os brisés étaient _tellement_ plus embêtants.

Il y avait eu deux autres fois où il avait dû s'occuper d'une blessure à l'os. La première fois, Kyoko avait été débordée après une certaine bataille et lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'un de ses patients. La seconde, c'était en plein combat. La retraite avait été sonnée et un des soldats avait la jambe cassée. Plutôt que de le laisser derrière, Daichi l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait et ils étaient retournés au camp ensemble. Globalement, il y avait deux moyens de s'occuper d'une fracture. La première est de régénérer l'os au niveau de la cassure, la deuxième est d'ajouter une couche de cellules sur l'ensemble de l'os pour accélérer la guérison et de le laisser se réparer seul. La technique utilisée dépend surtout du lieu, de la situation et des personnes impliquées. Kyoko, par exemple, préférait la seconde solution car elle permettait à l'os de se reconstruire plus dur. En combat, la première solution est souvent la plus efficace et les conséquences d'une telle action sont gérées après coup, lorsqu'on a le temps.

Sauf que là, l'os n'était pas cassé, mais brisé et il n'avait ni le temps, ni le talent, ni les réserves pour jouer aux puzzles avec les morceaux restants. Il allait devoir improviser. « Ça va faire mal. » précisa-t-il inutilement.

À nouveau, il prépara un garrot et ferma les yeux. Les mâchoires avaient brisé l'os en trois gros morceaux distincts, qu'il replaça assez facilement à leur place d'origine. Le plus difficile restait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas réformer la chaire qui avait été arrachée tant qu'il y restait des morceaux d'os. Cela rendrait le simple fait de marcher un enfer et ce démon était un soldat : cela pouvait lui coûter la vie. Il avait déjà observé Kyoko gérer des blessures comme celle-là – elles étaient loin d'être rares. Plutôt que de dupliquer les molécules une à une pour recréer le muscle, les vaisseaux sanguins ou la chaire, elle renversait le processus et les désintégrait. C'était un peu comme si elle versait de un acide puissant dessus, à une échelle microscopique. Et cela faisait au moins aussi mal. Il fit appel à sa magie, mais cette fois, plutôt que de la regrouper dans l'ensemble de ses mains, il la concentra dans la pointe de son index. La pression était énorme – c'était comme essayer de faire loger l'eau d'une piscine dans une bouteille d'un litre – mais la précision était nécessaire. Désintégrer le reste de la jambe en même temps que les bouts d'os visés ne ferait que lui rajouter du travail.

Lorsqu'il jugea avoir amassé suffisamment d'énergie pour s'occuper de tous les morceaux ciblés, il la relâcha. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le démon se tendre sous la douleur, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La magie était avant tout une question de volonté et de connaissances. S'il voulait recréer un muscle, il était nécessaire qu'il connaisse la façon dont s'enchaînent les molécules qui forment le tissu, la volonté ne venait qu'en second lieu. Les connaissances, l'armée s'en était chargée – un soldat capable de se soigner sur le champ de bataille était un soldat qui pouvait continuer à se battre. La volonté, et la créativité dans un second temps, était propre au soldat. C'était elle qui le différenciait d'un bon médecin. Plus les ordres étaient précis, plus maîtriser sa magie était aisé. Par exemple, vouloir 'réformer le bras du démon' ne fonctionnerait qu'à la condition d'avoir d'énormes réserves et beaucoup de chance, tandis que souhaiter 'dupliquer telle molécule dans telle direction pour la lier avec telle autre molécule' était bien plus efficace et bien moins vorace en énergie. Un ordre à demi-souhaité était un ordre accomplit à moitié. Connaissance et volonté allaient donc de paire.

Daichi n'avait aucune expérience dans la désintégration de molécules. D'une part, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire et d'autre part, parce que c'était contraire à leur nature. Créer pour soigner était facile, c'était naturel, inné. Détruire, même pour mieux reconstruire, c'était comme s'obliger à respirer sous l'eau, à ceci près que ça n'était pas mortel. C'était douloureux, gênant, _mal._ Mais il avait les connaissances et il avait la volonté alors, petit à petit, il détruisit les morceaux d'os qui s'étaient perdus dans les vaisseaux sanguins et les tissus musculaires du démon.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Immédiatement après avoir fini sa tâche, sans laisser de temps à l'adrénaline pour s'effacer ou à la douleur pour se faire sentir pleinement, il inversa le processus et réforma l'os, les muscles et la chaire. Il ne coupa le flux qu'une fois certain d'avoir entièrement fini la guérison.

Il s'écroula.

Il ne perdit pas connaissance à proprement parler, mais lorsqu'il relâcha la pression, c'était comme si tout son corps s'était rappelé à lui en même temps. Ses épaules le tiraient, ses mains le brûlaient, sa tête tournait et parce qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ses réserves, son corps entier était un mixte des trois précédent. Il n'était même plus capable de s'asseoir. En fait, Daichi était sûr que s'il essayait, il serait incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

La tête du démon apparut dans son champ de vision et il n'eut même pas la force d'être surpris. Pitoyable.

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait une expression clairement inquiète sur le visage et c'était juste _mal_ ,car Daichi était en train de trouver que cela lui allait bien mieux que le masque indifférent qu'il portait précédemment et que c'était _l'ennemi_ et qu'on ne trouve pas l'ennemi _mignon_!

Sa vision était floue et rien que forcer ses yeux à faire le point demandait un effort considérable. Son ouïe n'était pas en meilleur état de marche et si le touché ne le trompait pas, il était à peu près sûr qu'il saignait du nez. Le tableau qu'ils devaient offrir aux deux enfants devait être ridicule : un magnifique démon couvert de sang qui avait le temps de s'inquiéter pour les autres et un ange dont la seule blessure était un petit saignement de nez qui était incapable de contrôler son corps. Vraiment pitoyable. S'il en avait eu la force, Daichi aurait rigolé.

Sa tête tourna une fois de trop et il fut forcé de fermer les yeux. L'action sembla diminuer légèrement l'engourdissement qui avait pris possession de son cerveau et lui permit de récupérer quelque peu ses sens.

Lorsqu'il fut capable de rouvrir les yeux, les trois démons avaient disparu, le cadavre de la créature avec eux. Daichi ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu, mais c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire – lui laisser la possibilité de retourner à la frontière, lui faire _confiance._ Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été le seul fou de l'histoire. Il resta allongé au sol pendant de longues minutes. Distraitement, il remarqua que sa cape avait été déposée sur lui à la manière d'une couverture, sans doute pour cacher ses ailes, trop blanches pour le vert et le rouge qui l'entouraient.

Il se redressa. Son corps hurlait de douleur, mais c'était supportable et il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps : il devait être rentré avant que Kuroo soit relevé de sa garde. En remettant son vêtement, il remarqua qu'il était quelque peu… déséquilibré. Plus lourd d'un côté que de l'autre. Et en effet, en fouillant les poches à la recherche de ce qui avait causé ce déséquilibre, il trouva deux crocs recouverts de sang séché. Daichi devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire, alors il les remit là où il les avait trouvé et prit le chemin du retour.

Une chose était sûre. Jamais on ne le reprendrait à faire ce genre de bêtises. Une fois suffisait.

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous a donné envie d'en lire plus! C'était le dernier avant la rentrée, alors je m'excuse d'avance si les autres ne sont pas très réguliers...

 **Bref** , un gros merci à AsterRealm et Erin Blitzkrieg pour avoir reviewer au chapitre précédent : cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plaisait autant !


	4. Chapter 3

**The winner takes it all**

Chapitre 3 ou Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume des démons

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Haruichi Furudate . De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long sans rajouter deux semaines d'attente derrière, désolée. **  
**

 **Warning :** Shonen-ai ; Guerre

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

Sawamura Daichi.

Koushi était perplexe. Peu importe à quel point son esprit revenait sur leur rencontre, il ne pouvait même pas _commencer_ à comprendre l'ange. Par trois fois, il leur avait sauvé la vie. La première, en intervenant dans un combat qui ne le regardait aucunement, sans la moindre protection, pour sauver ce qu'il pensait être trois civils ennemis. La deuxième, lorsque la bête avait réussi à passer sa défense. Il aurait pu, à ce moment-là, s'arrêter, juger que les sauver ne valait pas le risque qu'il encourait en révélant son identité et partir sans se retourner. Koushi ne lui en aurait même pas voulu. La troisième fois, il soigna ses blessures. Il avait été correct, d'assumer que les blessures du 'vieillard' – il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait en être amusé ou ennuyé – étaient trop graves pour lui permettre d'attendre l'arrivée de secours. Suga était conscient que s'il avait dû rentrer à la base dans l'état dans lequel il avait été, il se serait écroulé avant même d'avoir parcouru le cinquième du chemin. Mais non, l'ange l'avait soigné. Pire, il l'avait soigné tout en sachant pleinement qu'il n'était pas un civil mais un soldat ennemi qui finirait, quoiqu'il advienne, par tuer les siens sur le champ de bataille. Il avait été jusqu'à s'évanouir pour guérir les deux blessures qui auraient dû l'obliger à arrêter les combats. Cet homme allait lui filer une migraine.

« …et c'est pour cela que je pense qu'il y a un traître – plusieurs, même – parmi nos rangs. Il me semble impossible que les Rebelles aient pu savoir autrement où tendre leur embuscade et piéger Shibata. » Mais c'était mieux que d'écouter cet abruti assommer de ses paroles l'ensemble des capitaines participant à la réunion de débriefing. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, concentrer suffisamment son esprit dessus, pour pouvoir sourire d'un air compatissant et hocher la tête sans que ses vraies pensées, qui tournaient dans les alentours de ' _Oh. Alors c'est toi, le trou du cul pompeux à qui je dois mes blessures ? Connard. Ce n'était que des enfants, tu n'avais pas besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un pour les tuer._ ' et autres variations, n'apparaissent sur son visage et ne détruisent sa couverture.

Sugawara jeta un coup d'œil vers la place vacante, deux sièges à sa droite. Oikawa, le général de leur division, participait à une réunion stratégique auprès des autres généraux et de leur Roi, Ushijima. Si c'était le genre d'âneries qu'il entendait toutes les semaines, Suga ignorait comment il faisait pour maintenir sa façade. Cela faisait seulement trois heures que lui était assis là set il avait déjà envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de son interlocuteur.

Il faut dire qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les personnes qui essayaient de tuer des civils alors que tous les soldats présents dans cette guerre s'étaient battus pour les protéger. Encore moins lorsque lesdits civils étaient des _enfants_.

Cette mission n'était pas censée être différentes des autres. Des soldats étaient morts au front, laissant derrière eux des orphelins. Oikawa avait demandé à Suga de les récupérer et les mener en sécurité, rien de plus, rien de moins. Au lieu de cela, il s'était fait attaquer par un démon mineur qui, il venait de l'apprendre, avait été envoyé par l'un des capitaines de ce même général, obéissant aux ordres direct de leur Roi et si Suga ne questionnait pas déjà auparavant la vraie raison de cette guerre interminable, cette rencontre l'aurait fait pour lui. À la place, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était trouver Oikawa, faire son rapport et partir s'entraîner parce qu'il avait _besoin de se vider l'esprit._

Deux heures plus tard, Oikawa entra dans la salle de réunion, prit place et les mêmes trous du cul pompeux décidèrent que leur général était incapable de lire un rapport et qu'il était de leur devoir de repasser sur tout ce qui a été dit précédemment, il y a _cinq heures_ de cela. Si Koushi ne connaissait pas aussi bien son général, il penserait qu'il était réellement heureux de cette décision. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été le témoin de trop nombreux accès de colère où il avait littéralement dévasté son bureau pour que ce parfait visage impassible ne l'embobine.

 **-o0o-**

Au final, la réunion avait continué jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et la lune avait déjà commencé à redescendre lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. En toute honnêteté, la réunion n'avait pas été si différente des autres. Chaque général avait fait un rapport des activités du mois passé ainsi que des informations importantes à mentionner. Ensuite, Oikawa avait pris la parole, résumant les points qui avaient été abordés lors de sa propre réunion et déléguant certaines tâches à ses généraux. Ce n'est qu'une fois ces causalités-là passées qu'on ne commença à parler stratégie et combats. Leur période de garde de la partie nord de la frontière allait être relevée d'ici cinq jours – Koushi ne pût s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu, il avait espéré pouvoir revoir Dai- _Sawamura_ pour obtenir quelques réponses – et leur régiment se retrouverait affecté au camp No.3. Même si cela n'avait pas été exprimé explicitement, le Roi semblait être prêt à engager ses armées dans un autre affrontement et afin d'éviter les soupçons, ils devaient voyager par étapes jusqu'au camp No.9, à raison de deux semaines d'intervalle entre chaque camp. Bien entendu, le reste de la frontière ne serait pas abandonné et chaque division se devait de laisser quelques hommes de garde à chacun de leur point de passage.

Alors que les autres capitaines quittaient la pièce, Sugawara resta subtilement en arrière, afin de laisser Oikawa l'appeler s'il souhaitait lui parler. Lorsque celui-ci était sûr le point de passer la porte, il lui jeta un coup d'œil discret et enchaîna de rapides signes de main à l'abri des regards. Koushi n'eut même pas besoin de les regarder pour connaître leur signification, ils avaient le même sens que ceux des fois précédentes : 'retrouve-moi dans mon bureau après le couvre-feu.'

 **-o0o-**

 _Le gouvernement du Roi Ushijima et sa politique sont quelque chose de fortement contradictoire_.

Il n'était pas rare pour Sugawara d'entendre les généraux vanter la générosité dont leur Roi faisait preuve vis-à-vis de leurs ennemis, les tuant plutôt que de les laisser croupir dans des cachots, ne les torturant que dans le but d'obtenir des réponses et jamais par vengeance. Pourtant, cette 'bonté' dont il faisait preuve, quel malheur était-ce qu'il ne la dirigea pas envers ses propres sujets !

La guerre faisait rage et l'armée ennemie semblait invincible, ne faiblissant jamais ni ne diminuant malgré le temps et l'évolution de leurs propres méthodes de combat. Ce que Koushi attribuait maintenant à un pouvoir de guérison surpuissant, beaucoup auparavant l'associaient avec une possible immortalité des anges. Pour compenser, nombreux étaient les rois qui avaient décidé d'augmenter l'âge de la retraite ou de diminuer celui de l'entrée du service militaire. Femmes, vieillards puis enfants avaient été réquisitionnés dans l'armée et le nombre de civils avait diminué jusqu'à atteindre le strict minimum pour assurer la survie de leur nation – des agriculteurs, des éleveurs, des forgerons. Cependant, jamais un tel niveau de barbarie n'avait été atteint avant l'arrivée du Roi Ushijima sur le trône.

Non content d'envoyer sur le front ceux pour lesquels ses soldats se battaient, Ushijima se mit à organiser des 'programmes d'entraînement spécialisés' afin de créer des super-soldats. Rares étaient les personnes au courant de ce fait, car c'était un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'État, la création d'une arme surpuissante capable d'anéantir l'ennemi. Aussi, il ne réquisitionna pas de militaires, préférant utiliser des personnes qui ne possédaient plus aucun lien avec le reste de la société. Et qui de mieux que des orphelins ayant perdu leurs parents à la guerre ? Animés d'un fort esprit de vengeance, ils n'en seront que plus facile à conditionner, créant ainsi des pions fidèles et puissants, obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de leur Roi.

Quelle ironie ! Ushijima, considéré 'bon' envers ses ennemis, ne voyait même plus sa propre nation comme des êtres-vivants, mais plutôt comme des outils, des armes qui lui permettraient de mettre fin à une guerre interminable.

Enfin, après un énième tournant, Sugawara arriva face à la cabine de son supérieur. Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne se pouvait l'apercevoir, il entra sans prévenir de sa présence.

C'était choquant.

Oikawa était aussi parfait qu'habituellement, ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soit, mais la pièce était également _intacte._ Là, c'était inquiétant. Non pas parce que le démon était quelqu'un de désordonné ou que c'était un fait inhabituel, mais parce que Koushi avait été certain de sa fureur lors de la réunion, en était toujours certain, et que cela signifiait qu'il l'avait déversée tout entière sur une pauvre âme qui n'avait probablement rien fait de mal.

Il se résolut d'aller trouver Kageyama dès qu'ils en auraient fini. Au cas où.

Néanmoins, il ne poussa pas le sujet – il connaissait mieux que confronter Oikawa là-dessus – et commença son rapport. Il expliqua tout. Son départ du campement, le moment où il récupéra les deux orphelins, le voyage – à pied, car le plus jeune ne savait pas très bien voler – l'attaque du démon mineur, l'arrivée de l'ange – il avait hésité un instant sur celle-là, mais il décida de garder son nom pour lui. Il lui devait au moins cela – son sauvetage, le soin des blessures, sa décision de le laisser partir _vivant,_ la fin du voyage – sans autres désagréments – sa demande pour que les enfants gardent la rencontre secrète – ou leur tête à tous les trois finiraient sur la potence – et pour finir, les mauvaises surprises de la réunion. Tout le long, Oikawa resta silencieux, un air contemplatif gravé sur le visage. Pendant longtemps, rien ne se passa. Koushi n'ajouta rien, trop habitué aux interminables silences que son général affectionnait.

« Je vois. » fut, pendant un instant, sa seule réponse. Oikawa l'asséna du regard, jugeant quelque chose que Koushi ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer. Il _savait_ que son supérieur avait remarqué son hésitation lors de son rapport, cela ne pouvait pas en être la raison. « C'est… intéressant. » ajouta-t-il après avoir marqué une légère pause. « Je prendrais cela en compte. »

Suga ne posa pas les questions qui se précipitaient dans son cerveau. _En compte de quoi ? 'Je vois' quoi ? 'Intéressant' ? N'est-ce pas plutôt inquiétant ? N'était-il pas un_ _ **traître**_ _?_ Il savait quand est-ce que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée. Il fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Oh, et Koushi ? » l'appela-t-il une dernière fois avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Suga se retourna, l'invitant à continuer. « _Comment_ est-il ? »

Jamais Sugawara n'était sorti aussi vite d'une pièce.

 **-o0o-**

Enfin, Sugawara avait eu le droit à sa séance d'entraînement. _Enfin_ , il avait eu l'occasion de faire le vide, oublier, se défouler. Il s'était donné à fond. La fatigue, déjà présente due aux quarante-huit heures passées sans la moindre goutte de sommeil, avait redoublé d'intensité et il avait été sûr qu'une fois qu'il toucherait l'oreiller, il s'écoulerait et dormirait sans que _rien_ ne puisse le réveiller.

Mais non.

Actuellement dans son lit, il tournait et se retournait sans pouvoir contrôler ses pensées. Sawamura Daichi occupait _à nouveau_ tout son esprit.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans la manière dont il s'était comporté, de dérangeant. Il ne les avait pas traités comme des ennemis, ni même comme des démons. Il les avait traités comme des camarades, s'inquiétant sur leur santé, faisant passé leur état avant le sien. C'était troublant. Et, maudit soit Oikawa, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier.

L'homme était beau.

Pas 'beau' dans le sens où les incubes et les succubes, ces démons séducteurs, l'étaient.

Pas 'beau', non plus, dans le sens d'un physique hors du commun – même s'il devait admettre que c'était la première fois où il voyait vraiment un ange, sans les couches de protection, les traces de torture ou l'expression de haine sur leur visage.

Mais 'beau' dans le sens où il y avait eu quelque chose de charmant à son propos. Quelque chose qui le démarquait des autres. Sans doute le même quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance et à se découvrir – ni la beauté 'pure', ni le savoir de sa mort imminente n'auraient suffi pour cela.

Et dire qu'il lui avait laissé un hommage. C'était ridicule, leur deux peuples ne partageaient sans doute pas les mêmes traditions. Mais cela avait paru logique, sur le moment, d'arracher les dents de l'adversaire qu'il avait vaincu à la loyale et de les lui offrir en remerciement. C'était normal, c'était ce qui se faisait lorsqu'on rencontrait un adversaire important et qu'on souhaitait reconnaître sa valeur. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'une version détournée de cette coutume. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que cela pouvait être vu comme offensant – voire comme une déclaration de guerre. D'un point de vue objectif, des dents ensanglantées n'étaient pas forcément un cadeau de bienvenue.

Les pouvoirs de guérison de l'ange étaient, eux aussi, une des raisons de la migraine qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler d'anges possédant des pouvoirs de guérison ?

Ils avaient, au cours des siècles, capturé un nombre d'ennemis incalculable – le contraire était également vrai. Tous ces ennemis, et encore plus depuis que Ushijima était arrivé sur le trône, avaient été interrogés de toutes les manières possibles, dans le but de gagner des informations, obtenir un certain avantage dans les combats à venir.

Cependant, jamais, _jamais_ , n'avaient-ils entendu parler d'ange avec des pouvoirs de guérison. Koushi pouvait facilement admettre que la caractéristique pouvait ne pas être commune à tous les anges et que, de la même manière que les démons étaient divisés en sous-catégories, eux-mêmes possédaient des individus avec des capacités qui leur sont propre, permettant un classement identique au leur.

Néanmoins, même en admettant ce fait, il était improbable, douteux même, que cet ange soit le seul à posséder ce pouvoir et que, comble du reste, aucun des prisonniers qu'ils aient fait n'en soit au courant. Et Koushi avait vu des séances de torture. Il avait été présent, il avait noté leurs déclarations, il avait _participé._ Il était impossible que, non pas un, mais tous leurs prisonniers aient été capables de conserver suffisamment de volonté pour ne pas laisser cette information s'échapper.

Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences qu'impliquaient cette pensée.

Se forçant à quitter ce terrain miné, Suga finit par s'endormir, mais le lendemain matin, ses inquiétudes envahissaient toujours son esprit.

 **-o0o-**

Deux mois, presque trois, s'étaient écoulés depuis que Koushi avait rencontré l'ange et la force des choses l'avait obligé à repousser Daichi et les questions qu'il avait soulevées au fin fond de son esprit.

Il ne s'était pas trompé : Ushijima préparait un nouvel affrontement.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp No.9 et ils avaient pu le découvrir en pleine effervescence. Le général Yamiji était déjà présent et avait pris en charge une part majeure des préparatifs. Retrouver le capitaine Bokuto avait été un soulagement autant qu'un léger désespoir. Soulagement, car l'homme était l'un des meilleurs combattants qu'il connaisse et que l'avoir parmi ses camarades était toujours un bonus, désespoir parce qu'en dehors du champ de bataille, il était si versatile qu'il en devenait ingérable. Néanmoins, le démon et son lieutenant faisaient partie des personnes en qui Suga avait le plus confiance et il était bon de les avoir à ses côtés.

Les préparatifs allaient bon train, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils ne leur restaient plus rien à faire, d'autant plus qu'ils attendaient encore l'arrivée d'une troisième division.

Cela promettait d'être une des plus grosses batailles de la décennie.

Il était rare que trois généraux soient réunis en un même point, le reste de la frontière se retrouvant trop à découvert. Cependant, la force de frappe apportée était alors tellement importante que si l'attaque surprise fonctionnait, l'avancée des troupes en devenait plus que conséquente et permettait de redessiner les frontières – mais ce qu'ils gagnaient était _toujours_ récupéré ailleurs et au final le front n'avait pas bougé depuis des siècles.

Oikawa avait donc divisé les tâches et pendant qu'une partie des troupes aidait à monter les tentes, à récolter suffisamment de nourriture dans l'optique d'un prolongement des combats – le cas était arrivé bien trop souvent pour être ignoré – créer des munitions, ou encore fabriquer des armes, les capitaines avaient été conviés à de nombreuses réunions stratégiques, sans qu'aucune d'entre elles n'ait eu de réelle utilité.

Entre deux réunions, Sugawara n'était pas au-dessus d'aider ses camarades avec l'entretien du camp, mais il aimait également s'isoler pour s'entraîner. Parfois, le plus souvent en fait, Kageyama – une des nouvelles recrues les plus prometteuses – l'accompagnait et l'entraînement se transformait alors en duel. Pour lui, Kageyama était le pire adversaire qui soit, ou peut-être était-il le meilleur : tous deux étaient des combattants à longue, voire moyenne portée, préférant la distance aux attaques rapprochées et pour qui il était plus facile de combattre en soutenant les autres qu'en se trouvant dans les premières lignes. Mais sur le champ de bataille, rien de tout cela n'importait et il leur était impossible de choisir leur adversaire. Se retrouver face à quelqu'un ayant les mêmes préférences de combat était le plus souvent à leur désavantage et affronter Kageyama, même en entraînement, lui permettait de gagner de l'expérience sur ce plan.

Mais aider Kageyama à s'améliorer lui coûtait beaucoup. Le garçon, malgré son jeune âge, avait des compétences hors du commun et un esprit plus qu'acéré. Sa présence était de plus en plus souvent requise aux réunions et il était dis que le Roi envisageait une promotion future. Kageyama se trouvant sous sa direction, cela se ferait à son désavantage et le rétrograderait de ses fonctions. Aider Kageyama à s'améliorer, c'était un peu comme être un participant actif de sa propre démise.

Koushi se détestait pour penser cela.

Mais il _savait_ que l'enfant était rejeté de ses pairs pour ses capacités et son caractère. Son général, qui était censé être un soutien pour chacun des soldats de sa division, le mettait à l'écart, par jalousie et crainte. Koushi ne le lui reprochait pas, il était difficile de ne pas avoir peur, mais les autres suivaient son exemple et Kageyama en souffrait – son comportement n'aidant pas sa cause.

Parfois, Suga souhaitait que la personnalité de Kageyama corresponde un peu mieux à son comportement. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit réellement cette personne solitaire, méchante, hautaine qu'il semblait montrer, il serait alors facile de le haïr, l'accuser comme les autres de sa supériorité. Mais Koushi avait appris à connaître le démon, il savait que sous ses apparences se cachait un enfant qui travaillait dur pour devenir le meilleur et qui exigeait seulement la même chose de ses coéquipiers, un garçon enthousiaste envers tout ce qu'il entreprenait, un démon qui recherchait sans cesse quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir confiance, quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait dans n'importe quelle épreuve, un ami.

Alors Suga mettait sa jalousie et sa crainte de côté, les repoussait au fin fond de son esprit, les y enfermait à triple tour et essayait de prendre le rôle de cette personne que Kageyama recherchait désespérément.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Suga était son supérieur, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le voyait comme une personne à dépasser, peut-être était-ce parce que malgré tous ses efforts, Suga n'avait pas réussi à effacer cette idée de 'Danger' et qu'elle se reflétait, inconsciemment, dans son comportement, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient trop différents pour être réellement compatibles, peut-être n'était-ce pour rien de tout cela.

Kageyama le considérait comme un camarade, un ami, un confident, quelqu'un sur qui compter, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. _Il_ n'était pas suffisant.

Cependant, Suga ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider, alors il continuait à faire ce qu'il connaissait le mieux. Il était présent lorsque Kageyama voulait s'entraîner et ne trouvait personne d'autre, lorsqu'il avait besoin de conseils face à une certaine situation, mais il y avait des fois où il le voyait si énervé qu'il était à la limite des larmes et où il ne pouvait pas trouver le courage de s'approcher pour le réconforter parce que c'était trop personnel et que cela ne serait pas apprécié.

Koushi jalousait Kageyama et se détestait pour cela, mais il tenait également à lui, comme à un petit frère et cela faisait _mal_ de le voir dans cet état et de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Alors Suga continuait sa routine, accueillant allègrement Kageyama dedans et priait pour qu'une solution à ce problème finisse par apparaître.

 **-o0o-**

Cela n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

Leur attaque aurait dû leur permettre de les prendre par surprise et d'avoir l'avantage du nombre et de la préparation.

Mais non. Face à eux s'était dressé une armée aussi conséquente que la leur.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Suga avait eu peur de la mort.

Une telle peur était inutile sur le champ de bataille, elle mettait plus en danger son porteur qu'elle ne l'aidait à survivre. Ceux qui réussissaient à grimper les échelons n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient peur de la mort, c'était ceux qui l'embrassaient et qui y survivaient. Mais cette fois-là était différente : ils _savaient_ qu'ils allaient attaquer et ils étaient prêts à les recevoir.

Koushi n'avait pu empêcher le sentiment de danger absolu, de catastrophe imminente de s'installer dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il envoya ses troupes sur les ordres de son général, ce sentiment était toujours présent.

Lorsqu'il fut séparé de Kageyama, ce sentiment n'en fut que renforcé.

Lorsqu'il vit, de loin, Kageyama tomber au combat, touché, le sentiment n'avait pas disparu.

Il ignorait si le garçon était déjà mort ou simplement blessé, mais il était à terre, sur le champ de bataille. Peu importe son état actuel où l'issue de la bataille, le résultat serait le même : Kageyama ne se relèverait pas.

 **-o0o-**

Peut-être allait-il finir de la même manière.

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous a donné envie d'en lire plus!

 **Sur les updates...** Je suis vraiment désolée de revenir sur mon propos, mais je vais vous demander d'oublier les mises-à-jour régulières. Je continue à écrire, mais à une vitesse d'escargot et ne parlons même pas des corrections orthographiques derrières.

 **Bref** , un gros merci à Noyume et Erin Blitzkrieg pour avoir reviewer au chapitre précédent ! Merci également à ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori et ceux qui se sont décidés à me suivre, ça fait plaisir!


End file.
